


Swords And Tuna Smells

by Lunar (Ixdigo)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/M, I Tried, Mentioned Gakupo, Mentioned Mizki, My Writing Stinks, Past Relationships, distant cousins, family headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixdigo/pseuds/Lunar
Summary: Yuuma paid no mind, his legs crossed just a slight, leaning against the cafe table typing letter after letter on the laptop, not paying much attention to the small drink of coffee resting on the other side of the table he chose to ignore. The pink-haired boy kept all his desired gaze on the brightly illuminated screen."Wow, you are pitiful."These were probably the last four words he could remember her saying, and sadly enough, those had to be the most fitting.





	Swords And Tuna Smells

**Author's Note:**

> Once had a headcanon that Yuuma was, in a way, related to Luka. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is his story.
> 
>  
> 
> (LAW AND ORDER MUSIC)

Yuuma paid no mind, his legs crossed just a slight, leaning against the cafe table typing letter after letter on the laptop, not paying much attention to the small drink of coffee resting on the other side of the table he chose to ignore. The pink-haired boy kept all his desired gaze on the brightly illuminated screen. 

 

"Wow, you are pitiful." 

 

These were probably the last four words he could remember her saying, and sadly enough, those had to be the most fitting.

 

A few minutes afterwards the boy abruptly ended his typing, closing the top of his laptop and just resting back on the chair gently. The noises of different customer's private conversations and quiet mumbles traveling gracefully over to his eardrums, peace of mind surrounded by the sounds of other individuals, nothing like it, he assumed. 

"Len, your freaking crazy." erupted from a feminine voice.

 

"Hey, it isn't MY fault Gumi decided to have that party." came another voice from a male, sitting across from where the female's voice came from.

 

"Yes yes, I know, blame it ALL on the middleman." The girl replied, suddenly throwing one hand in the air and twirling it with sarcasm.

 

"Look, I honestly have no idea where those girls came from, it was all her. Honest. HONEST. Rin."

 

The girl chuckled, and patted the boy's shoulder. "Listen Len, your going through a, what I'd like to call, 'puberty phase' you'll grow out of it soon."

 

Looking off to his right he could see two of those individuals, mindlessly rambling off to each other about something that happened back in their school, both a young male and a female. Attempting not to ease drop in the matter, it kinda intrigued Yuuma how the two favored each other like twins. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Similar figure. For a second he could have assumed they were related, which they probably were, probably weren't, could be a coincidence. Whatever. He shrugged his shoulders and restrained from spectating them further.

 

Wait, what was up with that party? 

 

He shrugged off the thought of it, realizing he might have easedropped too much.

What he didn't expect back was for people to start looking at him, which was bound to start happening. Seated all by himself, a half-drunken cup of coffee placed infront of the laptop a head of him, and the other seat that you'd expect to be occupied by another customer: Empty. This is what Yuuma was now faced with, glancing up a bit more towards other customers who were kinda looking at him and kinda disinterested with the boy, he secretly hoped people were gonna stay disinterested and not curious of this predicament of his.

 

He kept hoping this, feeling almost judging eyes trailing their creepy little movements towards him, Yuuma almost felt like sinking deeper in the cafe chair and not sitting back up in the intended manner. Hiding himself from any of those suspicious glares. Despite the sanity of that idea in his brain, it would still gather unwanted attention. What was the point of even doing that. It still wasn't gonna change anything. Heck, he didn't even understand why these four words were memorable, after all, what does four years in the past have to do with the now? The present? Nothing. Nothing at all. 

 

Perhaps the reason he was feeling so unease was because it was "her" he was meeting up with again, the sound of his quiet breathing made it's way up to his eardrums, this time blocking off busy and friendly noises of the cafe. Shutting them away as now he was fading into a piece of mind he wasn't intending for, as if it was a piece of mind. More like a sedative.

....

 

....

A few minutes in, there she was now, cracking open the cafe's doors and strolling over to her destination. First going up to order something before going over to his table. He knew it was her. The woman's silky pink hair similar to his, and her radiant posture when she walked through the door, this was what he had to wait for. Waited for what seemed like a whole thirty minutes just to achieve her presence. In a small state of both relief and mild disappointment, Yuuma let out a small sigh. 

 

Glancing back at where the two twins were seated beforehand, they were pretty much gone by now. Already proving the timing fact. He should've known, Luka's a busy person right now. He wouldn't have been surprised if she forgot, or even, ignored their meeting. Yet, she still managed to arrive.

 

And that gave him a light of hope.

....

 

....

For a minute he found that these two were just sitting there, and he didn't know if either both of them were just trying to wait for the other to say something. Or in truth neither of them knew what to say at all. 

 

The woman was seated across from Yuuma now, the laptop he sported when he first got in now placed a little closer to him in order to allow space for her own cup, hands crossed while glanced down at the floor slightly. "soo........." spoken her, tapping her pen a bit on the table with her right hand. "I....see you've been doing well." 

 

His gaze lifted up from the floor, now facing the other pink-haired individual, "I scrape by." Yuuma replied, having a hard time facing her gaze completely.

 

A pause was upon the two, "...Yuu-kun, it's been four years. I thought you'd be at least happy to see me." 

Yuuma's eyebrow raised a little, "Never said I wasn't." he retorted, arms still crossed as his gaze met her's. The woman's cerulean eye's beholding his view.

The young woman sighed. "I....I know that. It's just...." her voice got a bit lighter. "We have been a little.....distant." she confessed.

"Well, it is in the name." Yumma mumbled a slight chuckle under his breath.

 

"Pardon?" 

 

"You know, 'distant cousins'." 

 

She tilted her head a little to the right, before realization of that settled in and she chuckled a little herself. "Your right...." she admitted, giggling a little but soon fading into being serious again.

 

"I...don't want it to stay that way."

 

Yuuma remained silent after she said that, sure they haven't stayed in touch for a minute. And that really wasn't her fault, nor was it his, or his sister Mizki's, or anyone's to be quite honest. They were just...."distant". They always have been, even when they found out they were cousins. It had always been that way. 

 

Yuuma looked at her like a mystery waiting to be solved, she was the enigma of college. The girl who kept true to herself and found her way out of different situations, she was also talented, and not to mention beautiful. At least, this is what Mizki would tell him most of the time. He often paid no mind to her, however, seeming to not notice the girl and vice versa. They were practically strangers before the news came out. After that, Yuuma and her were forced to get to know the other. Well, not actually "forced" forced, but due to Luka's building popularity people assumed they saw each other often, and kept the whole distant relative thing a secret from everybody. Which was definitely not the case. It was an annoyance, rumors building up about whether they were just friends, related, or even "involved", it was a crazy time.

 

But that was then, and this is now.

 

Yuuma unconsciously gazed over to one of her fingers, equally pink nails and all, but there was one thing that stood up pretty new to him. A carot diamond placed on one of the woman's fingers, specifically on her right hand.

He chuckled a little again, grabbing his half-drunken coffee and beginning to drink it again. "Married, huh Luka?" Yuuma started, the rising blush on his cousin's face a confirmation to what he already knew.

 

"E-Engaged." Luka coughed a little, covering her mouth with her fist that quickly.

 

Now that intrigued him, probably much more than that weird party those two random twins were talking about and openly admitted to easedropping on. This was dead serious. He kinda saw it coming, but he didn't expect it to happen this quickly. "Ooh. My cousin's getting married." Yuuma started with a giddy enthusiasm in his tone, taking a small sip from the coffee again before placing it down once more. "Whose the lucky fella?"

 

"Lucky? No no no. I mean. I wouldn't call it like that.." Luka tried to correct half-heartedly, her once pale face becoming light with tinges of red. "Course it's lucky, because someone would be 'lucky' to have you as a wife, cous." Yuuma continued, chuckling at his cousin's rather embarrassed expression. 

 

Things became quiet after a minute, and Yuuma wondered if he was going on too strong with the woman. His congratulating expression almost falling back to it's blank one.

"...Gakupo."

 

He had to restrain himself from coughing up the rest of the coffee he managed to drink down. "Wait-What?" Yuuma had to take another whole minute to remember who that person was, the name sounding pretty familar but wasn't on the tip of his mind at the moment.After a while everything became more clear.

"Gakupo?"

 

"Yes, Gakupo."

 

"Him??"

 

"Yes, Him."

 

"The guy you were always difficult about?"

 

"Yes, the guy I was always—What!? No! Stop it!" Luka caught herself somehow catching on to every one of Yuuma's sentences, and paused her talking for a second. Yuuma still held a shocked expression until his lips began curving in a upwards direction, almost giggling. "Yuu-kun, this isn't funny." she began seeing Yuuma about to laugh a little.

Yuuma eventually calmed down, this time the only thing surprising him was his cousin's choice in lovers. He leaned back in his seat, "Luka is marrying Gakupo. Luka is marrying Gakupo...I thought I'd never seen the day." he mumbled the first half of his sentence under his breath, the rest being out and open for Luka to hear. "That weird guy from college that hung out with Kaito most of the time...Wow." he muttered, Luka pouting a bit at her enthused cousin.

.........

 

.........

 

..........

 

"Your marrying hi-"

 

"YES, YUUMA."

 

"Got it-Got it-okay." 

 

..............

 

.......

 

....

 

Surprisingly, that was the first start to a bunch of conversations that continued the rest of the night. From how in the world Luka considered Gakupo a potential mate, to things about their past, and why in the world Luka had a certain thing for "tuna sandwiches" which was something Yuuma hadn't ever thought about tasting, Luka had an exotic taste for food, he later assumed.


End file.
